Nerdy
by ArwenLalaith
Summary: Tag to 'Middle Man'. From the very beginning, she had confessed to him that she was a nerd. Apparently, his daughters never even had a chance. Co-written with Confetti Leaves.


"So..." Garcia grinned from ear to ear as she walked through the bullpen towards her co-workers. "What do you want – girls or boys?"

Emily groaned. The team had been discussing their weekend plans and had extorted the couple into revealing that they had an ultrasound to find out the sex of the babies and since then, they had been pestered with questions about which they were hoping for.

Morgan smiled his most charming grin. "Baby girl, we told you – we don't care if they're boys or girls, as long as they're healthy."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone says...I want to know what you _really _want."

"What if we don't tell you?" Morgan challenged, "What are you going to do – hack into our OB/GYN's patient files?"

Garcia laughed. "Tell me or you'll have a ton of paperwork on Monday."

"Garcia..." Emily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you 'Garcia' me, Prentiss," she retorted seriously, "I just want to know...I'm excited to have more profiler babies around!" She grinned.

Smiling, Morgan rested a hand over Emily's which seemed permanently attached to her stomach. "I want girls," he answered, "I want them to look just like their Mommy."

Garcia gave a squeal of excitement, clapping her hands. "I wasn't going to say anything, but me too! We need some pretty itty bitty profiler babies around here."

"Well, I was going to say I wanted boys," Emily laughed, half serious, half trying to mess with the tech.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Boys would be great too. Little heartbreakers...but I think you'd have a lot of broken doors around the house, considering who their daddy is," she teased. "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, sweetheart," Morgan smiled, hugging her. "So, you think you can come over to babysit when the twins are born?"

"Just try and stop me... Those little cuties are never leaving my arms."

Emily laughed. "I guess that means you'll be doing diaper duty too?" Lifting herself out of her chair with a little effort, she said to her husband, "The ravenous little monsters want second breakfast – I need food."

"You didn't tell me you were having hobbits," Garcia joked.

* * *

"Were you serious about wanting girls?" Emily asked quietly as she fidgeted on the exam table.

"Sort of," he shrugged. "But I'm honestly happy either way."

"Me too," she murmured, kissing him tenderly, holding his hands on either side of her belly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Kissing her stomach, he added, "Daddy loves you too. I can't wait to meet you."

Emily laughed as the kicking started once again. "They're saying they can't wait to meet you too."

The doctor entered the room then with a friendly smile. She ran through the standard list of questions before starting up the scanner. The two heartbeats shortly filled the room, causing both parents to smile a little brighter.

And then came the moment of truth as the doctor asked whether or not they wanted to know the sex of the twins. Both parents instantly replied with an eager, "Yes, please."

It took several moments of searching for a better view as one twin insisted on being uncooperative, blurring the picture. Finally, the doctor pointed to three small lines on the screen. "That means you're having girls."

"Both of them are girls?" Morgan asked, too happy to realize it was a foolish question, "And they're both doing just fine, they're both healthy?"

With the doctor's nod of affirmation, Emily pulled her husband into an engulfing hug. "We're having daughters! Little girls!" He was so overwhelmed with happiness to form any other thoughts, struggling to hold back happy tears.

"I love you," Morgan murmured as the doctor left the room. "I'm the Daddy of two beautiful little girls. They're going to be so spoiled by their Gramma and Aunty Penny..."

"And probably Mommy and Daddy too... Did you see their beautiful faces? We'll never be able to say no to them."

Morgan laughed, "They look just like you. Maybe I can start practising to say no to you and by the time they learn to work their big brown eyes, I'll be ready."

"You'd better not start saying no to me when I ask you to move the furniture or run out at two AM," Emily scolded teasingly, "Or I am going to start getting seriously hormonal on your ass."

"We'll see." He smiled softly. "We're going to have to start thinking of names for these two little sweethearts."

"We can always name them after Lord of the Rings characters," Emily suggested, laughing.

He rolled his eyes. "Do we have to? They'll be teased at school when their friends find out they have nerdy names."

She elbowed him playfully. "It's not like I suggested naming them after Star Trek characters." Then she worked up her best puppy dog look. "Not even Arwen?"

"The thought of you even _knowing _the names of Star Trek characters scares me," he teased. "Poor darlings...you're going to be nerds like Mommy – which is probably good, since you won't have many dates," he spoke to the girls.

"It's not _that _bad," she pouted, lightly smacking him upside the head. "Please? I think it's a pretty name..."

"If it keeps boys away from at least one of them, I guess I could live with it," he grinned and kissed her exposed stomach. "One of you is going to be Arwen...who wants that name?"

Laughing, Emily said, "I think Pancake is volunteering. Either that or she hates it."

"Okay, Pancake, settle down," Morgan instructed her belly, "If you want to be Arwen, kick Mommy."

Smiling tenderly and focusing in on the subtle movements, she informed him, "That would be a yes. Now what about her sister? We can't keep calling her Waffle forever..."

Thinking for a moment, he asked, "Did your parents ever tell you what they were going to name you before they settled on Emily?"

"Kylie. Daddy said he picked it out – he wanted Kaye, but he said I didn't like it..."

"How did he know?" Morgan laughed.

"He said I made Mother crave peppers whenever they called me that...and she _hates _peppers."

"You were rebellious when you weren't even born," he chuckled. "Alright, Waffles, your turn – how do you feel about Kylie? Kylie 'Kaye' Morgan..."

"Well, I don't feel an overwhelming need to eat peppers," she joked. "I guess that means she likes it. What do you think of Kylie Frances Morgan, Daddy...for your mother?"

"I think I love it. Kaye for short," he added. "How about Arwen Emily Morgan, Mommy? I can't think of anything not nerdy for short..."

Rolling her eyes, she agreed, "Arwen Emily it is. I love these girls so much...and I'm kind of fond of their Daddy too."

"Just 'kind of'?" He pouted, struggling not to let his grin break through.


End file.
